Lizzie and Gordo plays: Ocarina of Time
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: In 1998, Lizzie just got the game for Christmas and is very excited to play it with her best friend Gordo, eating popcorn and drinking Root beer while trying to beat the game during Winter Break. (Ahhh, the 90's. How I miss it.) The Sequel will be them playing Majora's Mask! Please follow me and the story if you are interested, please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!


Author's note: Hey, so I have been deciding on this for a while. What if Gordo and Lizzie played Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the first time when it came out? What would be their reaction to the game? I know the game by heart, so it won't be hard for me to memorize what went on in the game. :D

**Chapter 1: Introduction.**

Gordo put the game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, gold cart edition into the Nintendo 64 and turned the switch on, Lizzie came in with 6 cans of Rootbeer and a large bowl of buttery popcorn. Gordo has just turned 10 this year of 1998 while Lizzie has until June, it is the day after Christmas and Lizzie got the Zelda game. The Nintendo Logo came up for a few seconds and then disappeared, they heard the main opening song and decided to watch the intro of Link on his horse until the camera zoomed into the tree log, Gordo pressed the start button twice, it took him to the main menu, he clicked on a file and named it 'Dumbass' in secret that nobody except for Lizzie would find out, Lizzie's eyes widen at the name and laughed. They popped open their sodas and took a sip, opening the Link's Nightmare and Deku Tree sequence.

They sat there reading the story of what was going on until it showed the tree. "Whoa, that's new... A talking tree." Lizzie giggled, Gordo smiled and noticed a fairy. "Hmm, the graphics are amazing." He said impressed.

The fairy was now in first-person view, flying around. "Hello!" The fairy said to the girl on the tree stump. "Hello, fairy!" Gordo and Lizzie said back.

It showed a guy doing something to a rock, he looked as if he was humping the rock. "Whoa!" Gordo said, grabbing a handful of popcorn before stuffing his face. "Hey!" The fairy cried out to the guy. The fairy then ran into the fence, making a surprised noise right before making it to her destination. Lizzie smiled at Gordo. "This game is already epic in my eyes." she says taking a sip out of her Rootbeer.

The fairy tried waking the main character up. "Wake up, Dumbass! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" They couldn't help but laugh, Gordo smashed on the A and B button while Lizzie looked through the Guide Book. "Whoa, look at this fish woman!" She says showing Gordo the page. "Wow, she has a nice body." Gordo says raising his eyebrow, Lizzie hits him with a pillow. "Hey! I am allowed to say my opinion, even if she is a fish." Gordo was now able to control his character. "Hey, why is he in a dress? Please tell me he is wearing shorts." He says sighing. Gordo moved the joystick forward, making his character move towards the doorway out of the house, "We should totally have a tree house like this." Gordo says grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth, a cutscene approaches with a green haired girl with blue eyes running towards the treehouse. "Yahoo! Hi, Dumbass!"

Lizzie and Gordo couldn't help but laugh a bit, Lizzie's mom came into the room to check up on them, bringing in laundry. "Hey guys, playing the new game?" Gordo pressed A so her mom didn't see the name they named him. "Yeah, it's good so far." Lizzie says throwing away a can of root beer. "Well, dinner will be soon. We are having meatloaf with potatoes and cake as dessert." she says while leaving.

Lizzie got up to close the door and sat back down next to Gordo. He had paused the game when her mom came in and opened another can for himself, taking a sip before unpausing the game, moving Link to the right where a kid is blocking the passage way to the Deku Tree. "Look in the guide where we get the sword." He says, pausing it once more.

Once they gathered information, gathered rupees and headed to the fenced area, seeing a crawl-space. "Maybe it is in there." Lizzie says, taking a bite out from the popcorn.

Gordo pressed A and entered the crawl-space, hearing rumbling as he got closer.

He climbed out of the crawl-space and as he turned, a sudden. "Hey, Listen!" at the upper corner was the yellow icon saying 'Navi' he pressed the upper-C button. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, we should get going!" the fairy said. "Yeah, yeah... I know." Gordo mumbled. He waited for the boulder to pass, making his way to a chest. Pressing A to open it, the music starts to play adding the tense moment of getting the sword. 'Da-da-da-duuuunn!' the music chimed, Gordo and Lizzie gave each other high fives.

He leaves the area with the crawl-space and heads over to the shop near where the guy guarding the passage is, until he is stopped with giggles. "Hey, Dumbass! Z-Target me and press A to talk to me!" He ignored her and went into the shop, buying the Deku Shield and headed towards the guy, gaining enterance to the passage way, he goes in. Ominous music plays, as Gordo runs Dumbass into a stick standing upwards with it's blue head opening and closing the mouth rapidly, swinging in a circle. "Use the sword." Lizzie says, now taking the controller from him, pausing the game and selecting the sword, she presses B and slashes the enemy with the sword. Picking up a stick, the game music came back on with the 'Da-da-da-duuuun!' "You got the Deku Stick!" It went on with what you can do with the Item and what you use to select it. Gordo looked through the Guide Book, looking for the enemy they encountered. "That was the... 'Withered Deku Baba.' Weird." Lizzie takes a sip before moving Dumbass into a cutscene with the Deku Tree.

***End of Chapter One***

Gordo: You have no idea how bad I want to play it now.

Lizzie: Same here, I want to know what happens next!

Me: You will, as I am in the future, in 2013. I shall play it on my Purple 3DS!

Another Chapter will come up along with new Chapters for _Highschool and Beyond _and the _Left 4 Dead: Lizzie McGuire Story_!

Stay tuned, please follow the story and review for more!

Next Chapter: _Inside the Deku Tree._


End file.
